Harassment: Sins of the Father
by snowangel-983
Summary: Nick lands a muder case that leads to a serial killer, and untlimately might lead back to Alex, can they figure out why before they both end up dead.
1. Chapter 1

After the police had taken A screaming and threat spouting Ally away Nick and Alex made the long drive home, poor Tobias barking the whole way. Shortly after two amazing things happened one good, and one bad, Nick went to a shrink and after two months was able to go back to work, the bad thing not one after they left for Vegas, Alex's father was et out of prison, he went straight to Vegas to find his little mermaid.

That is where this story begins, Nick stood at the counter on the evidence lab picking thru what little he found at homicide earlier that night, I young women no older then 25 was found raped and murdered in her apartment late last night Nick had the luck of pulling the case and it was a solos to boot. He wasn't going to rush the case but he felt a longing need to be with Alex, he smiled at the thought her. He truly was in love with the women, she ad been there for him every step of the way while he recovered from the brutal rape three months ago and stuck with him at the trial smiling and nodding encouragement the whole time he sat at witness stand.

"well that's the I'm- in- love- but- won't- say -it- out- loud smile" Catherine willow's voice floated to him from the door way, he jerked up and looked at her blushing deep red.

"Sorry Cath, zoned out for a minute, did you need something?" He asked. She laughed and walked over to the counter.

"It would seem Mr. Stokes that our cases are related, both woman were killed the same way." She informed him Nick sighed and stare at the table.

"Tell you have more on your then I do on mine." He pleaded his voice tight.

"Nope sorry we'll have to go with what we got." Cath sounded as frustrated as he felt. They went at the evidence for more then two hours printing, and testing in silence until Catherine spoke again.

"So how are you and Alex?" She asked, Nick shook his head grinning.

"we're doing just fine thank you." Nick replied, Catherine smiled at him and winked.

"That's good, how she'd doing?" Cath asked again.

"Okay I guess, she doesn't talk about much, so I push her to, she still a little depressed but we're working on it." Nick informed her.

"Good I think your really good for each other, you make a cute couple.?" Catherine pointed out, Nick blushed, and went back to his work.

"Thanks" He mumbled as the continued on into the night.

Nick was never so happy to see morning, he and Cath had stayed at it all night, finally able to call it quits and go home to sleep till later, he climbed into his SUV and headed towards home. When he got there he by passed his house and went right to Alex's to greet her. She answered the door looking sleep deprived and smiled sleepily, Tobias bounded around him drooling and wagging his tail.

"Morin' sunshine, you look like crap." She blinked in surprise and stare at him before snorting and letting him in.

"I wouldn't talk, you look worse then me, I vote for sleep." She smiled as he wrapped arms around her and stole a kiss, and then gasped as he picked her up and carried her up stairs, dumping her in bed.

"I second that." he ditched his shoes shirt and pants and climbed in she flipped the lamp off and curled up next to him, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Way across town a man sits in an office surrounded my money, and scotch. He held a framed photo in his hand and rubbed his forefinger on the image of a smile Alex, at six years old. She was at least twenty-five now the same age as the other two girls, he'd met but she still remembered him, that he knew for certain, a notice across the room caught his attention ad he looked up a young red haired girl laying tied and gagged on his office couch tiring to get lose. Poor girl sad she had to die just so he could get his daughters attention, but he was a desperate man and she had pushed him into a corner by not returning his phone calls or writing back to him while he was in jail. And now she had this new boy friend, Nick stokes a Crime Scene Investigator with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, well that little interference can be cleared up later, if this little stunt didn't work, he could just hurt the new beaux.

"Well, my little puppet it is time to bid farewell, I promise you won't feel a thing." he put the frame back on the desk and walking over to the couch picked up the still squirming girl and carried her out the back door to his waiting truck.

* * *

Heehaw, was it worth waiting for I hope I did okay, sorry you had to wait so long for this but here it is just the same ready to go, so enjoy, and send feed back please. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Okay I fixed chapter one hadn't realized that already met Alex, it changed now and makes more sense. Now on with chapter two.

* * *

Scott Cain sat at his cherry oak desk in his spacious office, a smile played at the corners of his mouth as he closely examined the photo's in front of him, His daughter was so grown up now, she was enfolded in the arms of her beaux Nicholas Stokes both smiling happily, the next one held just his daughter at her own antique desk writing her now, brown hair falling over her eyes, a hand reaching up to tuck it back behind her ear. He frowned at the next one, Alex and Nick were sharing what looked to be a very passionate kiss, then the next one held just Nick at his table reading from a manila folder munching Chinese, the last few made his face turn red with rage, and his eye's dance, they pictured Nick and Alex curled up in bed or on the couch sleepy or watching movies. He tossed them down in disgust and slammed the call button on his intercom.

"Get those two morons in here now." He demanded of the forty something secretary that answer the call, A few minutes later two men stumbled into the office looking scared and shaking.

"Yes boss." One, a tall, slim man, a stick figure really, his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were dull in a stupidly slow kind of way.

"I want the two of you to keep an eye one some one for me Track his every move, where he goes you go, stay on him like flies on a lifeless corpse." Scott instructed.

"You get it boss." The other one, an even taller one .well built, he stood a end taller then his slow witted partner, his dark blond hair already showing gray, replied taking the picture that Scott held out to him. It was of Nick smiling from his Truck and he waved to some one off camera.

"He works at the Las Vegas crime lab, Make sure he doesn't see you, I am not yet ready for him, just tail him no interacting got it?" He questioned the two.

"Got it boss." the two left hurriedly not wanting to provoke their boss any more then he already was.

At that moment Nick was just getting ready to go into work a little early He and Alex had slept most of the day and she was still sleeping when he woke up and came home to get ready for work so he was surprised to hear a knock at the door.

"Hey Alex I was just getting ready to go." He frowned, she stepped inside and closed the door.

"I know I wanted to see you off." She said. Nick smiled and warped her into a hug, and ten stole a kiss.

"I have to go or I'll be late, they spent a few more second together and then Nick left for the Lab, Alex went inside her house to wait for nick to come back home.

Nick sang along enthusiastically to the music on the radio and he pulled into the lab, his tail passed by and parked a way down the street to wait for any movement.

"What are we going to do now?" Gary asked.

"We wait" Don replied and settled back into the seat to do just that.

Scott sat watching the monitors but not seeing what was going on, he was to distracted by the thought of his little mermaid in the arms of that prince charming wanna be. He started formulating a plan to get that little creep away from his daughter, no body was going to touch her but him, he would see to that. First he had to find a way to get him here, drugging him seemed to be the easiest way, but getting a hold of that kind of thing would take time, and time was not something he had a lot of right now, he thought for a while longer and then a smile formed on his face.

"Alice get my old friend Markus on the line for me please." He instructed, when the hone rang he pick it up and spoke enthusiastically.

"Markus I need a favor of you." He started still grinning.

Nick entered the break room to find a very frustrated Catherine, he poured some coffee and joined her at the table. Grissom come in Warrick Sara, and Greg hot on his heels.

"Guy's we have another DB some MO as the other two you two have, were now dealing with a serial killer. We'll now be working as a group any objections?" Grissom asked, silence was his answer.

"Okay then lets get out to the crime scene evidence is getting old and the trial is getting cold." They all left together, taking two SUV's and heading south on the strip. A third SUV pulled away from the curb and followed the first two to a crime scene across town.

The scene was similar to the rest, the girl was posed with her legs straight out and her arms over her chest, he red hair flowing out from her head over the dark green grass, only one thing was different a note lay on top of the body, Grissom picked it up with already gloved hands and frowned.

"Hey Nick It's for you." He held it to the younger CSI, who opened to read what was written inside. They watched as his face went pale and his eye's went wide, without waiting he turned and ran for one of the trucks jumped in and took off in the general direction of his home. He was little more then half way there when his phone rang.

"Nick where the hall are you going!" Grissom voice demanded, nick cringed at the volume, and tone.

"I'm sorry Gris, but I have to check on Alex, if read that note then you know why." Nick replied.

"Nick, You took the note with you." Grissom pointed out Nick looked around the cab and noticed it sitting in the seat and cringed again.

"Uh Sorry I'll bag it and bring to the lab after I check on Alex." He promised and hung up. He screeched to halt outside Alex's house and ran up the steps two at time knocked and called out to her.

"Nick, what wrong?" She asked letting him in Nick checked the house ad finally relaxed.

"You need to come to the Lab with me there's been a serious turn of events with this case I 'm on." Nick explained, he looked so upset that she just grabbed a jacket and went with him.

Back at the lab Nick made Alex as comfortable as possible in the break room and then went to find Grissom and gave him the note, which he read slowly.

_Nicholas,_

_Alex is my little mermaid I will have her if I have to kill to do it._

_Signed, prince Eric._

"Oh my god, It's him." Alex spoke from behind Nick who spun to face her, her face was pale and she was shaking hard. Nick walked over and helped to a chair which Warrick had pull over for them.

"It's who?" Catherine asked, Alex looked at nick who sighed and shrugged.

"It's up to you." He smiled.

"My father tried to molest me when I was twelve my Uncle Charlie stopped him, he was in jail, when did he get out?" Alex asked stare around the group.

"We'll look into it, but how came you be sure it's him?" Nick asked holding her hand in his.

"He used to call me His little mermaid when I was a little girl, I had dark red hair and I loved the movie so he started calling me His little mermaid." She explained, tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Oh god nick I think I'm going to be sick." She covered her hand with her mouth as nick led her from the room and towards the bathroom down the hall.

"Well what now?" Sara asked, still a little shocked by all that had just happened.

"We continue with our investigation, one of you started searching for the father and the rest can go over the evidence ." Grissom instructed.

* * *

Hallelujah he shaved that thing off his face. And talk about your past coming back to bite you, ouch Kelly Gordon has rotten timing, Nick seemed okay with it but that look on his face was one I haven't seen before, he looked calm yet a bit bothered. I have a funny feeling that their working up to something that will go back to grave danger. Any ways, here's the next chapter enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick waited patiently outside the ladies room for Alex to come out she had starting just as they made the door he shoved it open and ran into the nearest stall to lose the contents of her stomach, now he paced just in front of the door waiting for what felt like forever until he heard the sound of flushing and water running. He stepped back a few seconds later when the object of his worry came out looking a few shades greener then she had going in, he put an arm around her and she folded into him tears falling into his shirt he led to the break room where he sat her on the couch and grabbed two bottles of water fro the fridge, she sipped some of the cool liquid relishing the taste of it as it ran down her throat.

"Are you going be okay?" Nick asked breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"Yes it's just difficult to think about him and it scares the pee out of me that he's out there right now looking for me." She explained her eye rising slightly to meet Nicks, he gave the warmest smile he could muster and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I promise you he's not going to touch you ever against as long as I live and breathe." Nick promised, he received a choked sob in reply, Alex pulled he close and the shared and kiss so deep they almost drowned in each other, until some cleared their throat causing the two to jump apart looking at Grissom in the door like a couple a young lovers caught making out on school grounds.

"Hey Gris we were just uh…." And Nick stopped at a complete lose for words at the look Grissom was giving them, he had this dopey grin on his face and it looked like he might laugh.

"Just thought I might offer you the night off to take of Alex," Grissom offered making a cup of what he passed for coffee, he took a sip and blanched.

"That does it were going to corner that little lab rat and get his coffee." Grissom choked passed the taste in his mouth as he dumped what could be consider as lethal amounts of sugar and creamer in the toxic waste the passed for coffee.

"Wow there Grissom, you what coffee with you cream and sugar?" Catherine asked, Nick held back a laugh but Alex didn't hold she chuckled openly.

"Hey guy's, how are you Alex, feeling better?" Catherine asked, she grabbed a chair from the table and rolled it over in front of Alex, sitting she put her hand over both hers and nicks.

"Yes I'm alright sorry to worry every one, I haven't heard from or about my father since that night twelve years ago, the thought of him doing this just get me makes me ill and a little afraid." She admitted.

"Well don't worry about it you have the best guard in Vegas for a boyfriend, and we'll do our best from here to stop him from hurting anyone else including you two." At this she gave Nick a look, Nick cooked his head for a moment not yet comprehending what she said.

"Me? You think that slime would come after me?" Nick asked looking from Catherine to Grissom, both looked serious as death.

"To get to me, i hadn't thought of that." Alex suddenly spoke up, Nick looked at her and sighed if she had looked scared before she looked down right terrified now.

"It alright don't worry I'm going to be very careful." Nick promised he saw some the fear leave her eyes.

So, now what do we do?" Nick asked.

Well right now just take Alex home and get some rest then the two of come back tomorrow and we'll talk with Jim, see if he has any suggestions for you." Grissom suggested Nick nodded, I'm not going to fight it this time I'll fly low and behave myself until this blows over.

* * *

Gary sat up a few minutes later when Nick left the building, Alex in tow, he slapped his partners arm to rouse the dummy from his nap and pointed.

"Here we go." Don sneered and when pulled out into traffic, Don followed him all the way home, and watched them enter first Alex' home and then Nicks for the night.

"Alright remember the plan we just want the girl leave the guy behind, here how this well work go snoop around the bushes and let rover in there see you so he start to make racket and when the boyfriend comes out I'll nab the girl got it?" Don layer it out form Gary who nodded and hurried up to Nick back yard to find Tobias chewing a bone, when Tobias spotted he jumped up and running from the man began barking furiously.

Nick, Alerted by the noise came right out into the yard and looked around the side of the house to find Tobias barking crazily at nothing, sighing in relief he walked back around the house and was going back inside when he felt arms wrap around him. He squirmed and wiggled but the arms did loosen so finally he pulled his lag up and smashed it down on his attackers foot a laud yelp followed and he was finally released, Nick ran into the house calling for Alex, who jumped and ran to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly she nodded confused but didn't resist when pulled her along.

"Nick what happened?" Alex asked he ran out the door heading for his car.

"Some one attacked me in the back yard we have to go now..." he was cut off and fist connected with his face and he fell backwards, Alex screamed and back off.

"Alex run go!" She didn't need telling twice she grabbed the truck keys and ran full tilt for it when he was safely inside she dared a glance back to see two men trying to take him out but, nick for his part was fairing pretty well against them he looked at her and she nodded starting the engine and peeling out of the driveway and headed for the lab. Now with Alex one he could focus on dumb and dumber. He threw himself in to fight concentrating on heckle before jeckle, Nick connected a fist with the guys chin knock to the ground with on blow nick shrugged and turned toward the next one who flung a fist of his nose it was a solid connection and nick nearly lost his footing but managed to stay up albeit a bit wobbly. He was focused on he opponent and what with the head injury and all he didn't have time to react when a arm snaked around his abdomen and another pinned a rag to his nose and mouth at first nick fought hard to get out of the grip an the smell of alcohol reached him nose he fighting increased and started to scream through the rag, he felt himself slow and the his eyes dropped and his world went black.

Alex pulled into the lab parking lot and ran inside, she went to break room and thankfully Catherine and Warrick were there and fell into Warrick's arms sobbing and shaking.

"Hey now take it easy it's okay your safe." Warrick soothed her sitting her in a char and sitting across from her.

"Nick he needs help, they found me and he was fight them he made take to truck and get away you have to help him." She explained Warrick was up a going with out a word and sped like a wild man to nick house where he found nothing, nick was gone, and Warrick pulled out his cell pone and dialed.

"Cath is me, Nick gone they must a taken him I'm, going to call it in and get started on processing." He hung up and got the work.

* * *

Nick sucked in a deep breath as he finally came to, he eyes opened sluggishly and tried to remember what happened, he had been watching TV with Alex when the dog barked, two guys …..Nick sat bolt up right his eyes going wide and he pulse speeding up, Alex, the fight and kidnapping all coming back in an instant. Nick made a break for the steel door hoping to find Alex but dropped like a stone when something pulled his leg back he turned to look and found a two inch thick chain attached to a cuff around his ankle, he yanked again but the only thing that happened was the chain clanking. Nick looked around the room nothing but him it was completely empty.

"How nice you to grace us with your presence Nicholas " A voice spoke from a door way in front of him, Nick backed way towards the wall and waited.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN… EEH Ain't I stinker? Well sorry this on took so long, been kind of busy with college but I managed to tap out a new chapter for you tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well aren't the strong silent type." The stranger spoke again, Nick just huddled there at the end of his chain watching the man, he was 40 something with dark hair streaks of gray at through it, his dark eyes watched Nick his wore a three piece suit; black, with a gray silk tie.

"Will let me introduce my self first I'm Scott Cain, Alex is my daughter. And your Nick Stokes her boyfriend, I been having watched my boy, you know not easy to catch." Scott almost smiled down at Nick as he made his way over to him, Nick stood and backed away the chain around his ankle rattling as he moved.

"Yeah well glad to be so much trouble." He snorted, Scott backhanded him.

"Do you really expect to get Alex here with me, she's not that stupid and my friends wouldn't let her anyways so your plan is already down the drain." This earned him another viscous slap.

"I would watch my temper if I were you, and I wouldn't worry about Dear Alex she'll come no matter what when she sees you suffer at the hands of your worst nightmare, Oh Nick I think you already know Ally, she'll be keeping you company." He swept his hand towards the door and Nick choked off a sob as Ally stepped inside and shut the door.

"Hello Nick I haven't forgotten where we left off last time when Alex interrupted us." She crooned as he pressed against him running her finger up and down his chest, Nick flinched away and backed up until he could feel the cold wall smack against his back.

"I'll let you two get reacquainted."Scott said and left the room shutting the door before him.

"NO!" Nick screamed and ran as far the chain would allow he fell face first to the floor again yanking and pulling trying the tear his leg off practically in order to escape. Ally walked around to kneel behind him and yanking his head back into a painful position jabbed and needle into his neck Nick pulled away from her and backed to wall he waited to fall asleep but when he realized he was going to he panicked it wasn't a sedative, he tried to move again only to find his arms and legs wouldn't respond.

"What did you do?" H asked she pulled him to her and cradled him in her arms lovingly like a baby.

"Shh my love just relax." Nick felt tear sting his eyes as the door opened again and TV equipment was brought in he watched them set it up and then they left again.

an envelope sits up touched on the front counter of the Las Vegas crime lab, Warrick stares at it unable to pick it up out of shear fear of what it might hold, the last the received an envelop with nicks name on it it held the only means for knowing he was still alive.

Catherin came up behind him and donning with gloves picked up the package and went in the lab, she careful cut it open and let a zip disk fall onto the table and note followed. She read the note and handed it to Warrick and put it in a bag for later processing, Catherine followed by every else put the disk in the computer and waited, the screen turned black and then a room came on screen Nick lay on the floor of a big empty room, and Ally held him Nick wasn't moving an inch.

"Hello every one as you can see Nicky here ids fine for now, I want my daughter returned to me in two hours time or Ms. Ally will have fun with Mr. Stokes." And as if the make the point Ally moved her hand between nick legs Nick did flinch but he did close his eyes tears fell across his cheek.

"Why isn't he fighting her?" Warrick asked angrily, Grissom put a finger to the screen to point a barely visible syringe on the floor a few feet for nick leg.

"Probably a muscle relaxant to keep him from fighting her, it isn't about control any more, she want to play with him like a toy she doesn't want to stress of having to hold him down while she does it." he explained.

"When the hell did Ally get out and why weren't we informed." Gil asked turning to pick up the phone he dialed fast and asked the sheriff the same questions.

"Well thank you for the warning we can see that on the screen." he slammed the receiver back down in to the cradle and glare at the screen.

"Oh god Nick, He must be terrified I have to go to him, it's the only way to make sure Ally doesn't get a second helping, that and no one touches him but me." She said eyeing them all in turn.

"No absolutely not, it bad enough they have Nick I won't risk losing you as well, We'll think of something else." Grissom promised pulling her into a hug, she nodded and walked back to the screen, which was now on a close up of nick her father voice was still going on about what she'd do to him. Alex placed her finger tips on the screen over nick face and chocked on a sob.

"Hang on Nick we're going to find you."promised and then the screen went black.

Nick just lay there unable to move, unable to speak, tears fell down his cheeks but he didn't care, he felt a hand brush them away and gave a soft whimper.

"Oh my poor Nicky, let me dry those tears." Alex wiped his face dry, he glared at her, _your the one causing them you want them to stop then leave me alone you freak! _It wasn't that he couldn't talk, he just refused to speak in her presence.

"Now can I play with him." She asked Nick's breathing hitched in fear and he watched helpless as Scott left the room. Nick closed his eyes again as he felt her hand loosen his belt and undo his pants, felt her hand slip inside his boxer and her fingers rub against his manhood, he gave a harsh whimper and tried again to move, and was surprised when he did just that, she ignored his attempts to move any more than a mild squirm, and went on toying with him, that was it he;d had enuoph of playing victim and opened his eyes glared ice dagger at Ally, she ignored him.

"Get off on me you sicko, let me go!" He yelled, squirming furiously, she pressed harder against him and Nick choked on a sob.

"Stop it." he begged, she went to take off his pants built did get very far when the door opened again and Scott stepped in.

"That's enuoph play for now Why don't we let him rest." Scott suggested, Ally shrugged and moving back to floor left him there shivering in the cold, once the door was closed he moved back against the wall laying in a fetal position his knees drawn up to his chest to protect himself from intrusion he lay there watching the door in the darkness praying to god that his friends came soon.

* * *

I know I let her touch him, but only for a minute it's going to be okay she's not going to rape or molest him again I promise just keep reading and find out what does happen. ( Ally gets hurt at the end) (shhhhh it's our little secret okay?) 


	5. Chapter 5

The remain CSI's minus Nick of course and including Alex sat around the conference table talking out a plan. It had been two hours since they had seen Nick on the television.

"alright what are we going to do because i know about the rest of you but i sure as hell do not want Nicky with her any longer then possible." Catherine said crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back.

"well we know he want Alex, but we can't just hand her over, could we some how trick him into letting Nick go?" Warrick asked.

"possibly, but we would have be careful not let on that its not for real." Grissom said.

"Let me go to him try to reason with him." Alex spoke up they all truned to stare at her.

"NO way"

"For get it"

"Absolutely not." Grissom remained silent staring at Alex who's face had turn an angry red.

"Look I know you guy's are trying to protect me but it's the only way to get Nick back." Alex reasoned they started to protest but Grissom interrupted them

"No she's right, but we do this my way." he demanded Alex nodded and they set to work on a plan.

Nick huddled against the wall cold and miserable, Ally had come back several times to play with him, but she never got to far Scott always stopped her. Nick didn't know weather to be thankful or weary, Nick wondered, not for the first time, if Scott had something bigger planed for him, and this made him shiver, what could be worse then this hell. It was and hour at least since his last visit from her when she stepped through the door grinning manically, Nick whimpered and tried to get further away but the wall hindered his escape she sat down next to him and once more played her fingers down his chest and abdomen, before plunging once more down his pants Nick jerked and pulled away, moving along the wall trying to prevent another assault.

"NOW NOW Nick lay still and take it like a man." Nick glared back at her, and kicked out hitting her square in the jaw. She howled with rage and pounced on him Nick screamed and struggled to get out form under her.

"Thats enuoph now Alex just wait a while longer and you can do what ever you want with him. Nick watched form his position under the she devil as the television was set up again. He watched as Scott turned the set on and his friend were surrounding the screen.

"Hello again as you can see times up, and Ally is losing patience so i think i will let you see what will happen if i don't get Alex." he stepped of screen so they got a full view on Nicky under Ally his pants had been undone and she was reaching her down under them When Nick came unglued and grabbed her hand, twisting painfully, she howled in pain and rage and slapped him with her free hand.

"Get off of me!" Nick screamed and rolled to his right hard, dislodging her, then he stood and backed against to the wall his arms straight down covering his crotch as if protecting it, he stare at the screen he could see their eyes staring back wide and filled with tears and then his eyes fell on Alex and he choked off a sob.

"Your going to pay for that." Ally growled. Nick turned his attention back to her.

"Your not going touch me again I won't let you." He swore his eyes shooting daggers. She simple smirked and turned to look at the camera.

"I get it you want to look like a man in front of your friends." She sneered and walking over to the camera turned off the visual before come for Nick again. He screamed and as her nails dug into his neck. She pressed into him and and before he could resist kicked his feet out from under him, he hot the floor hard and lay there stunned. He didn't resist when she crawl up him and straddled his legs just below his crotch . He struggled under her but she pressed her wight down and pinned his arms above his head, she got up and went to the table picked up a roll of duct tape and rolling him on his stomach tied his hand behind his back, she rolled him back over

"Get off of me." Nick screamed and kicked but she ignored it as she yanked his pant down a few inches for easy access.

"NO please don't do this." He pleaded his voice cracking, as she continued her assault.

They all stood staring the blank screen listening to nicks screams, and grunts of pain as they could only imagine what she was doing to him.

"Oh my god, he's seriously going to lose it we have to do this now or she'll do worse then just touching him." Alex spoke through her tears she couldn't stand to hear Nick go through that horrible ordeal again.

"Thats enuoph now ally I thikn they get the point." Scotts voice Nick broke down into sobs as Ally moved away from him he once again curled against the wall and lay there silently sobbing, once more the visual feed came back up and all eyes went straight for the wall to Nick huddled there sobbing his pants pulled back up and his hands freed, he'd curled into a fetal position, Alex let another strangled sob escape her.

"Alright Dad where do you want me to go?" She asked fighting the urge to vomit.

"The old warehouse and fifth ave, you know the one." And the feed died. Ally looked over at Nick still huddled against the wall, his eyes closed now his breath slow and even.

"Go and get Alex bring here and be quick." Ally left leaving Scott and Nick alone Scott knelt by Nick and smacked him across the face nick jerked awake and looked up at Scott his eyes showing every ounce of defiance he could muster.

"Now it's just you and me Nicky." Scott pointed out Nick looked around and relaxed when he didn't see Ally in the room.

"She's gone to pick Alex for me I figured I would give you a chance to rest before the fun really begins." Nick didn't like the sound of that, he watch Scott leave room before allowing himself to relax, enuoph to sleep again.

Alex waited at the warehouse for her ride when it showed she glare at the driver.

"hello again Alex." Ally greeted.

"just take me to my Father." Alex spat venom in her voice. Silence filled the car as they drove heading away from the Vegas strip.

* * *

Okay I know how this looks, but just go with it for now it's gets better for Nick I promise,and just wait and see what I do to Ally. More to come, thanks for the great reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ally pulled up in front of an old warehouse off strip and cut the engine. Alex sat staring at it, her heart beating hard enough to blast a hole in her chest. Ally got out and walked to the other side of the car and grabbing an arm hauled Alex out and walked her inside to the small room where she could hear Scott speaking to Nick. When they entered the room Nick was sitting against the wall, his arms banded around his knees pressing them against his chest protecting his body from another assault.

"Nick." Alex chocked out his name and fresh tears fell she ran to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Alex you shouldn't have come, Now he'll hurt both of us." Nick sighed and she could hear the fear that still made its self evident in his voice, as well as a weariness he wouldn't have normally shown.

"Well isn't this sweet, two love bird reunited one last time." Scott drawled Nick tensed and looked up at him his eyes throwing daggers.

"Now now Mr. Stokes no need for that attitude." Scott admonished and Nick closed his eyes grasping Alex closer to him unwilling to let go even as Scott tried to pry her away from him.

" No please." Nick begged tear once more threatening to fall and at last Scott succeeded at getting Alex away and across the room.

"Oh Nicky you belong to me now." Ally purred, as she ran a hand along his cheek and jaw bone, he jerked her face away from her and glared.

"I belong to no one." He spat, she smacked him across the face, He turned back slowly to glare icily at her.

"I will never let you touch me again." Nick hissed his voice low and venomous she slapped him again and again he just glare at her.

"You will submit to me." She snarled reaching for his crotch, he laughed cruelly

"No I won't and you can't make me." He said defiantly, smacking her hand away from him. She yelled and slammed him against the wall, Nick gasped and back ricocheted around his body, panting for breath and squirming to free himself from the tight hold, once more he felt her wondering hands find his manhood but he refused to react to her touch, and to his surprise, he didn't at all, he remain limp and inactive under touch.

"NO don't you dare defy me now after i waited so long for this." She squeezed him hard making Nick wince but other he remain still and limp, and then he felt a tickle in his bladder, 'UH OH'

'You may want to back up there Ally I may pee on you." Nick warned, Guess she didn't believe him because instead she pulled him free of his pants Nick had to steel him self for that but relaxed again d let his bladder free its self. Ally screeched and jumped back from him brushing his urine off of her. Nick laughed despite himself.

"What is the matter?" Scott said stopping his assault on the squirming Alex and turning the see Ally wiping moisture from her now drenched cloths.

"The little SOB pissed on me!" She yelled panting the scent of pee filled the room even as she ran out of the door. 'thats showing her Nicky' Alex silently cheered her love for his courageous move. It gave her the courage to push her father away and run to him hugging him gently before pulling his pants back up and fastening them again she kissed him deeply on the lips and when she pulled away she saw love in his eyes she returned it ten fold.

'Well I see she couldn't break you as well as she thought she could and it seems I have failed in getting what I want so I will just have to end this here and now." Scott explained picking up a semi automatic pistol and aiming at nick's heart.

Unknown to all of them Grissom had planted and tracking device on Alex' purse and they were now on the heir way the warehouse, the LVPD right ahead of them. They pulled into the parking lot and piled out of the vehicles, only to catch and smelly Ally.

"What the hell...how?" she could form a cohort thought so Grissom just handed her off to a waiting officer.

"I think she wet herself." he commented

"Or maybe some else wet them selves." Sara pointed out. Grissom snorted and the rest laughed.

"You think Nick might have peed on her to stop the assault from happening?"Grissom asked between laughed, he could just see it in his mind.

Nick stood up slowly taking Alex with him, they waited for the inevitable to happen knowing this probably the end Nick turned to look at her.

"Alex I'm sorry about all this, I wanted you to know how much I love you and I wanted to asked you," and at the point Nicky went down on one knee holding her hadn't in his, Alex stood stunned, here they were going to die and Nick was proposing to her at gun point!

"If this weren't the end and if we actually survive some how, would you do me the honer of being my wife?" Nick asked, Alex' mouth fell open and tear sprung into her eyes she nodded.

'Yes Nick I'll marry you. If we survive." She burst out laughing and crying all at the some time they hugged and kissed again.

Brass smiled listening to Nicky pop the question to Alex, and what a time to do it too, he dogtooth as he made ready to burst the through the door.

"Well it is time to say good bye to one another." And Nick and Alex closed their eyes waiting the gun cocked and...nothing happened, A door slammed open and gun went off but neither felt a thing, Nick opened his eyes ad nearly broke down again when he saw the faces of his Colleagues watching them both standing wrapped up in each others arms.

"Oh man I have never been so happy to see you guys my whole life!' Nick exclaimed, Warrick took the key from Scott and freed Nick bruised ankle, Nick picked up Alex and carried her outside to the waiting Ambulances, his Family followed him out and once they were settled in they were taken to the hospital.

Alright now is the next chapter hope you liked it. Was the whole death proposal to much?


	7. Chapter 7

Nick sat down on the bench and let his thought take him back to a few weeks ago,he could clearly remember sitting in the ambulance with Alex next to him. They held hands all the way to the hospital, and had to be pried away from each other in the ER. After their exams had been preformed they were released on the grounds that they didn't stay alone. Nick had reassured her that they had no intention of being with out each other ever again.

They had spent that night together but Alex had returned home to get things back to normal, Nick sighed, running his hands through his hair she hadn't spoken to him hardly at all since that day, and he desperately missed her presence, he wanted kiss her soft lips and feel the warmth of her body in his arms. It's not like they hadn't seen each other at all, but every time he brought the marriage proposal she clammed up and claiming some excuse or another ran off leaving him in a confused cloud of dust.

_"Thats it then I am going to Alex's house after work, we have got to talk about what ever it is thats bothering her."_ His mind made up he hurried the break for that nights assignments.

The next morning Nick hurried home so he could get the Alex's house as fast as possible, but he needn't have worried because she was sitting in a chair on his porch.

"We need to talk." They spoke in unison, and then a silence feel between them. Nick sat down in the second of the two chairs and turned it face her.

"How are you doing?" He asked breaking the intense silence.

"Stop it." She demanded, Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Stop what?" He asked and sat waiting for her response.

"Stop trying to go around the subject Nick we need to talk about this." Alex explained, Nick star down at him feet, He knew they needed to talk about this thats why he had rushed home but now that they sat here he was afraid to broach the topic.

"Alright so lets talk about it, what happened Alex?" Nick started, Alex sat and took him in, he had lost weight and he eyes still look haunted, she wondered is he still had nightmares.

"Nick I..." But suddenly she wasn't sure what to say, she paused to gather her thoughts.

"I don't think I can marry you." She finally manged to crock out and watch his head snap up and hie eyes softened.

"What?" He asked unable to think of anything to say.

"Look, I love you but how do I know you really meant that proposal and it wasn't just a last minute thing, because you thought we were going to die?" She questioned. Nick just sighed and leaning forward snatched her hands in his.

"Alex I love more than anything, I want to share the rest of my life with you. Nothing will ever change that and it will never fade, that proposal wasn't a last minute thing, I really meant it." He went silent for a moment allowing room for her to speak but tears had filled her eyes and she could speak.

"I miss you Alex I miss your lips against mine, I miss seeing first thing in the morning when i get home, I want you to know I won't hurt you, I l will love to the end of time and then some." He went silent again and she sat tear now running down her face, She didn't know what to say to him.

"Nick I love you to and I'm sorry I just didn't want have to shot you every six months just to keep you." She smiled and he chuckled.

"If i ever get out of line you have my permission to fire away." He kidded back, They sat a few minutes longer in silence, just taking in the morning air, the birds sang and the wind blew and they sat. Nick looked over her and she smiled at him, He opened his mouth to speak but the pressed her fingers over his lips stilling them.

"Just stay quiet and kiss me Nick." She grinned and didn't hesitate and obeying her, they shared and long passionate kiss as the birds continued their song and wind continued to blow.

THE END

Well I finally finished this one, (ducks as a pillow comes flying at her head) Oh come on it wasn't so long a wait, was it? Thawk! ( a pillow smacks her in the head) I guess maybe it was. Thanks for your reviews, and I hope to have the others finished up and updated soon.


End file.
